Out Of Love
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Amelia has no other way to convey the feelings that swirl and twirl in her chest, delicately. *Nyo!America.* *Inspired by a prompt for AmeLiet Week 2019, Day Seven.*


Language was important from the Lithuanian that Amelia still couldn't read to the English that Toris could somehow read so well, and half the time made her wonder if he really didn't grow up reading English. His cute accent was a clue, but still not much of one, if you asked her. He certainly sometimes had a bigger vocabulary than Amelia did, and she'd grown up here.

Language was important in all the ways that she finds few rarely pause to think about outside of English classrooms or beyond how writers mold the language to fit their needs. Amelia twirled her pencil and gazed down at the once blank page.

To me,

you are the ocean's soft purr,

the delicate unfolding of moonlight across the shore

To me,

you are the quiet rumble of Winter in the air

and the newness of Spring

To me,

you are the resilient ivy

that climbs up the stairwell

of old castles

To me,

you are the forest

from the soft rays of light

to the dazzling green leaves

and even to the sturdy bark that keeps it all together

To me,

you are the stars that light up the night

and the wind that cools the Summer sun,

And best of all,

to me,

you are the one that I've fallen madly in love with,

and that keeps me going on the cloudy nights

when tears seem to be the only possible solution.

Amelia frowned; it wasn't quite the right words that she longed to say, but what more could she write? If there was more, it slipped from her notices. Perhaps, 'you are the music to my racing heart and the delicate falling of rain in the morning?' It felt lost on the page as she stared down at her poem and just wondered.

Just what words conveyed just how she felt? Were there words for the love that blooms in her chest whenever Toris is close to her? What words say, 'I love you,' in the delicate way that love poems speak to the heart? Amelia wants those words, whatever they may be. She doesn't want cliche; she wants real and genuine and heartfelt, something that just jumps out at her boyfriend.

Amelia sighed at the words at the page, but kept herself from rolling it up and wrinkling the edges or from discarding it in the trashcan. Maybe something will stick out at her, and she'll find the words that say more than she feels like she can with her voice. The words that would delicately marr the page and spell out forever in a way that Toris will feel and see and just _know. _

Slowly, she goes to bed and lets the feelings unravel into something that feels more sensible and a little easier to manage than the array of feelings that never seem to leave her chest or give her a break. What more could she do with them than write them down and speak softly the words from her heart?

* * *

Amelia smiles; its her time to host their regular movie nights. She gets to work making popcorn, grabbing butter and chedder powder, wondering if she still has a few packs of M&Ms and their favorite two liters of pop stashed somewhere. She flits around in a way that feels natural as she slowly assembles a snack-worthy feast. Some feasts didn't require elaborate cooking after all. Some just required a microwave, some 'toppings,' and of course, some candy and pop to make worthwhile.

Truly the worthwhile qualities of feasts were not the too much food that you end up eating, but the company that makes you feel at home and okay, the company that reminds her that the best joys in life are spent together.

Amelia can't help but smile as she finally prepares for the movies that they'll watch, and hopes that somehow Toris feels just how much she cares from the rather simple and still extravagant feast in its own way.

* * *

"Welcome." Amelia felt so giddy that she could have been giggling as she accepted her boyfriend into the house for snacking, good movies that they'd seen before, and for cuddling on the couch watching the movies and savoring the snacks that she'd prepared.

"Hi." Toris greeted her as she cheerfully led him into the house, eager for the move night to officially begin. Honestly, she really loved hosting them. It was a tradition that they'd carried over with since before they were dating as they'd been super close friends before hand too.

"I hope that you like the movies that I picked out." Amelia answered, letting her voice go just a little soft. They were action movies, of course, as while Amelia could enjoy a romance movie or two every once in a while, action was where it was at. Often, she'd even play some superhero movies, but that wasn't what had caught her attention today.

* * *

Mid-movie marathon, Toris got up to refill the popcorn, letting his girlfriend stay immersed in the movie. He'd remembered this movie from a few months back, but really what stood out to him whenever he watched a movie was just being near his girlfriend, cuddling on the couch for a few hours and often ending up sound asleep, snug as could be, before sometime the next morning, they'd share breakfast and head out from there.

Toris smiled as he prepared popcorn, remembering her instructions from a long time ago as she taught him how to make popcorn that she'd really love. She had a preferred amount of butter and of cheddar, and if he messed it up, she'd still eat it, but Amelia wouldn't like it as much. She promised him that no matter what he'd make to eat, she'd eat it.

Toris went to get out the popcorn bag and just as he went to microwave it, he stopped. Sitting on the table as innocent as a random piece of paper in Amelia's kitchen could look, which wasn't normal as she rarely left paper out, unless it was a half-hurried shopping list or a recipe that she'd written down from a phonecall that she really wanted to try making, as whoever she learned it from, made something delicious.

This was neither. It was too neat for a last minute shopping list, and not structured at all like a recipe. He knew that he probably shouldn't read the beautifully written paper that was written so meticulously by his girlfriend that he could almost attest to it being a masterpiece of art. Toris let his hand rest on the edge as he read the untitled piece of paper, only realizing that it was for him a few moments in.  
It left goosebumps on his arms and his heart trying to climb up his throat and race at the same time. Toris couldn't help the giddy smile on his face as he put the popcorn in and set the timer, ready with the cheese powder and the butter.

* * *

"I love you." Toris set the popcorn down on the living room table and leaned over to kiss his girlfriend's forehead. He cuddled close and slowly intertwined their fingers.

"I love you too." Amelia snuggled closer, and the movie was half-forgotten as she tried to superglue herself to his side, relaxing against the sweet warmth of his side that always served as a lullaby of sorts, gently ushering her eyes into closing, and letting her rest comfortably.

Days like this were the best regardless of what anybody said. They were soft and sweet and delicate. Movie nights were the best kinds of nights, after all.


End file.
